1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a thin display device having thin film transistors formed on an insulating substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As display devices for information communication terminals such as a computer, or television receivers, flat display devices including a liquid crystal display device and an organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device have extensively been used. The liquid crystal display device is designed to change an orientation of a liquid crystal composition sealed between two substrates according to a change in electric field, and control a transmission degree of light that passes through those two substrates and the liquid crystal composition to display an image. On the other hand, the organic EL display device is designed to use a self-luminous body such as organic light emitting diodes. As compared with a related art liquid crystal display device, the organic EL display device is not only excellent in visibility and response speed, but also requires no auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight because a self-luminous body is used. For that reason, the organic EL display device can be thinned more than the liquid crystal display device.
JP-A-2011-108459 discloses a structure in which an oxide conductive film is laminated on an aluminum based alloy film containing Ag in a reflection anode electrode of the organic EL display device.